


Into You

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, NSFW, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Smut Week, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Walking Dead Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: You meet JDM at a convention and he takes an interest in you. Things heat up when he discovers you write dirty stories about Negan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic on Tumblr. It quickly became very popular. Since I was getting asked everyday since posting it, I am currently writing a part two!

****Your hands were shaking. You had been in the line for three hours waiting to meet the cast of The Walking Dead. There was one actor you were most excited to meet. Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

_Remain calm. Just be cool. Oh my god, please don’t embarrass yourself._

You had been a big fan of the actor for a long time. Following him throughout his career. This was your favorite role yet. You were already a huge fan of The Walking Dead, tv show and comics. You loved a good villain, which made the character Negan, your favorite. Although Negan had never been accused of being “good”, he was a damn good villain. You always imagined Jeff playing the character so when he was cast as Negan, you were beyond excited.

Damn did he play Negan better than you ever expected. It made you love him as an actor even more. Your obsession grew to a whole new level. It made you want to talk about Jeff as Negan all the time.

Unfortunately, no one shared your love for this character. You found yourself writing down ideas for storylines of Negan. You made dialogue of things you imagined him saying and actions you could see him doing. But it was only you who read your notes.

One day you had heard about fanfiction on a site called Tumblr. It made you curious. You made yourself an account and began reading stories that regular people, just like you, had made. Seeing the passion they had for their characters made you happy. It was just how you felt about Negan. You searched Tumblr for Negan fanfiction hoping you weren’t the only one with an obsession like this.

_I must be weird right? This is such a stupid thing to be obsessed with! I’m gonna find nothing._

But you were wrong. The search came up with tons of stories just like yours. There was a whole community of Negan fans on Tumblr. For once you didn’t feel alone. You could actually talk to these people and not be afraid of them judging you.

You made friends instantly, bonding over more than just a love for Negan.  It gave you the idea to write Negan fanfiction. You already had the notes written, now you just had to share it with all your new friends. They loved it. You loved their stories as well. It was wonderful to not have to hide your feelings about this character.

Flash forward to now, you were nervous to go to your first meet & greet. The entire cast was going to be there, including Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

The moment you saw him enter the room, your heart dropped. His voice made you even more nervous.

_Stay calm. Just breathe._

You continued to give yourself a pep talk as the line slowly moved forward. You were getting closer and closer to the front of the line. Finally it was your turn.

You approached the cast, taking up as much time with each that was allowed. Finally it was time for you to meet Jeff. He was saying goodbye to the girl that was just finishing taking a photo with him.

You stood there frozen, just a few steps away. You were unable to speak. He turned around and locked eyes with you. He stared with such intensity that it made your knees weak.

“Hi.” His deep voice sung out.

“Oh…uh… hi.” You muttered.

_Way to go. Smooth. Real smooth._

Jeff laughed. “Don’t be nervous!” He reached his hand out.

As soon as you grabbed his hand he pulled you in close for a hug.

You were able to shake your nerves just enough to talk to him and take pictures. He seemed to really take an interest in you. You two really hit it off. Your time was up and the staff was pushing for you to move on. Jeff kept ignoring them, wanting to stay with you longer.

You sadly started to walk away as you said goodbye to him. Right then the worst possible thing happened.

As you were walking away, you turned to look at Jeff one last time. He smiled at you and you instantly felt butterflies. You were so focused on his gorgeous face that you lost your step. You tripped, landing on your ankle hard.

“Oh shit! Are you okay?” Jeff ran over to help you up.

“Yeah. I’m more embarrassed than anything.” You tried to laugh.

You reached down to rub your ankle that was mildly throbbing. Jeff noticed and started calling the staff over to help you. “Hey! She needs some medical attention!”

_I am going to just crawl into a hole and die. My ankle is the least of my problems right now._

“No really I’m okay!” You started to walk away. Jeff stopped you.

“At least give me a way to contact you so I can check on you later?” Jeff looked very concerned.

You gave him your twitter name and thanked him for being so kind. As you walked away, a notification popped up that he was now following you.

_Okay so maybe being a clumsy idiot is the best thing ever?_

* * *

Later that night, as you sat in your hotel room and updated your twitter with pictures from the meet & greet. You started typing away at the latest update for your Negan slow burn. Your phone lit up with notifications from twitter.

_“Looks like you had fun today!”_

_“OMG! What was it like meeting him?”_

_“Hey when can we expect an update on your fic? Been stalking your Tumblr every day!”_

_“Wow you are so lucky!”_

One notification stood out to you very much…

_“Hey clumsy girl! How is your ankle?”_

Your jaw hit the floor. Jeffrey Dean Morgan just messaged you on twitter. He actually was thinking of you that very moment and actually still worried. Carefully, you thought out your reply.

_“Oh it’s all better now! Doesn’t hurt at all! Thank you so much for checking up on me. That’s very sweet of you.”_

You grinned as you saw the notifications coming in of him liking your pictures from the meet & greet.

_“Glad to hear it! You had me worried there!”_ Jeff messaged back.

_“I am so sorry! I am such a klutz! I was so embarrassed.”_  You messaged back.

_Wait a minute. Am I having a private conversation on twitter with Jeff right now? Is this real life?_

* * *

The next morning you went to the coffee shop down the street from your hotel. It was pretty busy with everyone grabbing coffee before hitting the road. You stayed in the back at a table, typing away on your laptop. You were making edits on your Negan story. The next chapter was expected today.

“Miss? Is this seat taken?” A deep voice came from behind you.

You turned around to see Jeff standing behind you holding a coffee. You smiled as you saw his eyes travel to your laptop.

_SHIT. My Tumblr is open with my Negan story!_

You quickly slammed your laptop shut. If you could you’d set it on fire to destroy all the evidence.

“You can take the seat.” You smiled up at him.

Instead of dragging the seat to another table like you expected him to, he sat down right in front of you with his coffee. You just stared, not knowing exactly how to act sharing a table with one of your favorite actors. Jeff seemed to notice you tense up. He laughed and covered his tired eyes.

“So… reading anything interesting?” He looked down at your closed laptop.

“Uhh… Well no. Just uh, social media stuff.” You giggled because of your nerves.

_Oh if he only knew what you were reading. Or writing._

“That so? Well social media can be an interesting thing to read. You can find out all kinds of shit about someone’s life from just a simple little twitter account!” Jeff laughed as he raised his coffee to sip it.

“You. You are interesting.” He added.

“Me? No. I’m boring. Nothing interesting about my life!” You looked down at your laptop. Slowly tracing your fingers along its surface.

“That’s not true! I found your _accounts_ very interesting last night. If fact I couldn’t even fall asleep when I was finally done stalking you! And let me tell you, I was so fucking tired until I started looking at your shit! So I’d say you’re pretty damn interesting!” Jeff admitted. Honestly, you weren’t sure if it was Jeff who was speaking. It was almost as if his inner Negan came out. He laughed noticing your confusion.

“If you don’t mind me asking, which hotel are you staying at?” Jeff added.

“The hard rock hotel just down the street. I’m staying an extra day. Why?”

“Really? That’s where I’m staying! We should grab a drink tonight!” Jeff licked his lips as he waited for your reply.

You laughed, “A drink with me? Why me?”

“Why the hell not?” Jeff tilted his head at your reply.

“I’m just a fan of yours! Don’t you have a famous costar to hang out with?”

“I’d much rather have a drink with you! Come on, say yes.” Jeff begged.

You hesitated. You were so confused right now. But there was no reason to not go.

“Yes.” You nodded.

“Good! I’ll see you tonight then! Oh shit…” Jeff looked down at his watch.

“I gotta get back to the convention.” He grabbed his coffee and quickly left.

* * *

You had spent the rest of the day relaxing, enjoying the amenities of the hotel. Now you were reading over your Negan slow burn. You were still determined to get this chapter out even though you were technically on vacation. You knew this chapter was going to make your followers beg for more.

**_Chapter 7 Belonging to Negan (Negan x OC Jess)_ **

**_Jess sat there in the lineup with her community. Incredibly scared of what Negan was about to do. He was pissed that your leader wasn’t able to deliver satisfying goods for The Saviors. Somebody was about to die…_ **

**_“Please wait! I have an offer!” Jess cried out._ **

**_He bent down to her level, tilting Jess’s chin up with his gloved hand._ **

**_“Lets fucking hear it doll. What are you gonna fucking offer me?” Negan licked his lips._ **

**_“Please don’t kill anyone! I can go back to the Sanctuary with you. I… I will marry you. As long as this means no one dies. Please?” Jess pleaded._ **

**_Negan grinned. “Look’s like no one is going to die today! I got myself a fucking hot new wife! Time to take you home and show you a good fucking time!”_ **

**_Negan ordered his men to stand down. They started to prepare to leave. Negan pulled Jess into his truck and he began to drive back to The Sanctuary. Jess nervously sat in the passenger seat, thinking about how she just saved her community. But at what cost? She was afraid of becoming one of Negan’s wives. Negan noticed her shaking._ **

**_“Doll, don’t be afraid. I won’t be too hard on you. Even though I’m very hard in general.” Negan grinned._ **

You smiled as you read over the rest of the chapter. It was filled with an insane amount of smut. Your readers would love it!

Just then a Twitter Notification came in from Jeff… _“Hey how about that drink?”_

* * *

You entered the bar at the hotel. Since it was a nicer bar you decided to wear a nice short, little black dress. You still couldn’t believe he was serious about this. You looked around the room for Jeff but he was nowhere in sight.

“Hello, beautiful.” A deep voice came from behind you.

You quickly turned to find Jeff standing behind you. He smiled and twirled a piece of your hair around his finger. His hand then moved to your shoulder and glided down your arm. You let out a shaky breath that you didn’t even know you were holding in.

“Let’s take a seat. What would you like to drink?” Jeff asked, motioning you over to a stool.

“I’ll take a blue long island.” You replied.

“Fucking pretty looking drink for a fucking pretty girl.” Jeff smirked. Again he sounded more like Negan than himself. He ordered himself a beer.

“So, I’m gonna take a wild fucking guess and assume Negan is your favorite character I’ve played?” Jeff questioned, taking a sip from his drink.

“Yes I would say Negan is my favorite. There is just something so good about a sexy villain.” You giggled, feeling flirty. You swirled your straw around, picking up the cherry that was on top and popping it into your mouth. You noticed Jeff was staring at you intensely.

“Sexy, huh?” Jeff teased you.

Your cheeks turned red. You were so embarrassed right now. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. You kept your gaze to the back of the bar where you noticed a small group of girls were starting to form. It looked like people were starting to notice a celebrity was in the bar. They started to make you uncomfortable. Jeff grabbed your chin, pulling your face close to his so you would look into his eyes as he spoke to you.

“Hey, let’s go up to my room. I mean… if you want to?” Jeff smiled.

You nodded. Jeff grabbed your hand and lead you out of the bar. He rushed you down the hall to the elevators. It seemed like he was trying to hurry before any fans could interrupt.

There were a couple of people in the elevator with you two. After stopping at a few floors, they left and you were alone with him. Jeff turned to face you, placing a hand on your waist and his other hand on the side of your neck. He pulled you in for a deep kiss as his body pressed into yours, allowing you to feel his growing hardness. His hand traveled down to your thigh, sliding up under your dress and he found you weren’t wearing panties.

“Such a dirty fucking girl!” He grinned, moving his mouth to suck on you neck. His fingers started to trace your clit.

“Damn I must really turn you on! You’re already so fucking wet!” Jeff slipped two fingers inside you. Pumping in and out slowly, making you beg for him to go faster. He suddenly stopped when the elevator doors opened. Thankfully no one was there. Jeff wrapped an arm around your waist, taking you to his room as fast as he could. You were shaking from the anticipation and Jeff noticed.

_“Doll, don’t be afraid. I won’t be too hard on you. Even though I’m very hard in general.”_ Jeff grinned.  

“Wait what?” You were shocked. You knew those exact words.

_Oh my god. It wasn’t possible, was it?_ You remembered earlier in the coffee shop when he said he found your “accounts” interesting.

_“Lets fucking hear it doll. What are you gonna fucking offer me?”_ Jeff licked his lips, he was speaking like Negan again.

You recognized that line too, confirming it. He had found your Tumblr and read your Negan fics. Jeff stood there smiling at you. He could tell you had finally put the pieces together.

You couldn’t even describe the embarrassment you were feeling right now. You walked over to the window, covering your face with your hands.

“Are you okay?” Jeff asked, joining you at the window.

“You’ve read my stories! I am so embarrassed right now!”

Jeff laughed even harder. “Babe you have nothing to be embarrassed about! I fucking loved those stories!”  

He stepped up behind you, placing his hands on your hips. He rested his head on your shoulder.

“Really? You liked them?”

“Yeah. They were really good. Really sexy! You wanna act out what Negan and Jess did when he took her to his room? It really turned me on.” Jeff whispered in your ear. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

You let out a soft moan.

“Was that a yes? Cause that sure as hell sounded like a fucking yes!” Jeff laughed.

You nodded your head.

“Okay hold on. I’ll only be a minute.” Jeff kissed your cheek and ran off to the bathroom.

Just like he promised, he was back out a minute later. Only now he was head to toe, fully dressed as Negan. He even had on a red scarf and barbed wire bat resting on his shoulder.

“On your knees.” He ordered in a deep Negan voice.

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so fucking funny?” Jeff tilted his head.

“You are acting like Negan with your glasses on.” You smiled.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Jeff immediately takes them off.

“No no! I like them. Keep them on! I like it. It’s like a Negan/Jeff combo.” You placed them back on his face.

“Alright, doll. Time to get on your fucking knees!” Jeff growled.

You did as he said and quickly sat on your knees in front of him.

“Good girl. I just wanted to see how fucking well you listen. Now stand up and take off your fucking dress.” Jeff ordered.

You obeyed again, removing your dress and tossing it to the side. You stood there now only wearing your black lace bra.

Jeff ran the tip of Lucille across your chest and walked around to your back. Slowly he lowered the bat onto your ass, slightly tapping it with Lucille, but not too hard to hurt you. He unhooked your bra and let it fall to the ground. He used his feet to force you to spread your legs, running Lucille up to your inner thigh. Lightly caressing your folds with the barbed wire. His hand ran up your side and latched onto your breast. Massaging it in his hand as he kissed the back of your neck. You let out a whimper.

He pulled you over to the couch. “On your knees again.” Jeff demanded. “I wanna see how fucking bad you wanna be my new wife!”

You quickly removed Jeff’s pants and forced him to sit down. Grabbing his hard cock you took him as far as you could in your mouth, pumping the rest in your hand. You hummed around his length, making him moan. His hand grabbed onto your hair, gripping it tight. You glanced up at him to see his eyes were dark with desire. You picked up the pace, one hand going up to play with his balls. Jeff leaned his head back and let out a strangled moan as you swirled your tongue around his tip. His cock twitched in your hands and you knew he was close. You hummed as you slid his cock fully back into your mouth. Jeff moaned your name loudly. “Babydoll, I’m gonna come.” He barely managed, making you open your mouth wide and tease his tip with your tongue until he came into your mouth. You swallowed as you began pumping his length to help him ride out his waves of pleasure.

“On the bed now.” He ordered.

You crawled to the center of the bed, laying down on your back. Jeff joined you on the bed. Removing his red scarf, he used it to tie your wrists together.

Leaning over your ear he whispered, “I wanna eat your pussy.”

Jeff smiled down at you before he trailed wet kisses down your stomach and then spread open your legs. He slid a finger over your soaking wet folds.

“Holy fucking shit!” Jeff smirked. He lowered his head and began to flick his tongue against your folds. He slid a finger inside you and began pumping in and out. His tongue lapped up your juices. You slid your fingers into his hair, making him groan. He buried his face deeper into your pussy, his scruffy beard scratching your inner thighs.

“Jeff…” You moaned.

He stopped to look at you, but his fingers were still moving.

“Who the fuck is Jeff? Has he touched you? I’ll have to fucking introduce him to Lucille. You’re mine now. You fucking belong to me!” Jeff yelled.

Him acting like a possessive Negan turned you on even more, making you moan louder.

“Say it. Who the fuck do you belong to?” Jeff questioned.

“Negan! I belong to Negan!” You cried out.

“That’s fucking right, babydoll. You belong to me and only me!” Jeff shouted as he grinned.

He continued pumping in and out of you with his fingers. Reaching your g-spot, he flicked his tongue against your clit. Your body started to shake and the feeling intensified. He started moving faster, feeling your walls clench around his fingers. Your release spilling onto his hand. He licked up your release and then kissed you, making you taste your own release on his lips.

“I’m about to fucking screw your brains out.” Jeff hummed into your lips as he sat up.

He stripped off his clothes, tossing them away from the bed. He made sure to tighten the red scarf around your wrists. He aligned the tip of his cock with your entrance.

“What do you want me to fucking do to you, babydoll?” Jeff grinned, licking his lips.

“I want you to fuck me, Negan!” You pleaded.

Jeff pushed inside you, thrusting slowly.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” He groaned, picking up the pace. He thrust into you harder and faster, pulling your legs up and allowing himself to go even deeper.

You moaned, feeling yourself tightening around his cock.

“Fuck, Negan!” You shouted, as you spilled over the edge. He groaned as he felt himself come deep inside you. His hot breath panted against your lips. With his cock still inside you, he lightly caressed his lips with yours.

He laid down beside you, exhausted. You both slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

You woke up the next morning still in Jeff’s bed. He wasn’t there. Pulling on one of his t shirts, you walked around his room to find it empty. You slide the curtains open, enjoying the beautiful view his room had.

Moments later Jeff entered carrying two coffees in his hands.

“Oh, you’re awake! I was hoping to get back before you woke. I went down to that coffee shop to grab us some coffee!” Jeff handed you the cup.

You noticed it was the same kind you were drinking yesterday. Jeff noticed you reading the cup.

“Yeah I remembered what you were drinking.” He smiled.

“Thanks!” You smiled back, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

“Mind if I use your shower?” You questioned.

Jeff looked you over before locking eyes with you.  

“Of course. Go ahead.” Jeff smirked.

* * *

You entered the bathroom immediately noticing how beautiful the shower was. It was quite big and it even had seating inside. You turned it on realizing the shower had multiple shower heads. The water hit your body from multiple angles. It was amazing.

Suddenly, you feel Jeff’s hands reach around your chest and pull you against him. You could feel his pulsing erection against your back as he rubbed his hands over your body, latching onto both your breasts. Jeff began kissing the side of your neck, nipping at your skin.

Quickly, he sat down on one of the seats, pulling you backwards. You sat on his lap, feeling his hard cock between your legs. Jeff reached his hand between your legs and started massaging your clit. You threw your head back against his shoulder.

“You got Negan last night. Now it’s my turn to fuck you.” Jeff whispered into your ear.

“Yes… please Jeff.” You moaned.

Jeff lifted you up to align himself before pulling you back down onto his lap. His hands ran down your back, placing soft kisses. He grabbed onto your hips and started forcing you to ride him, thrusting in and out of you as hard as he could. Your hand reaches down to massage your clit as he started moaning your name. You both reach your climax at the same time.

You get up and turn to face him. Sinking down onto his lap again, you kiss him hard.

“I can’t fucking get enough of you.” Jeff smirked.

“I’m gonna need to see you again.” He added.

“I think we can work something out.” You smiled, running your fingers through his wet hair.


End file.
